Inesperado Futuro Esperado
by If I Never Knew You
Summary: Un Algodon De Azucar, Suena Bien ¿No? Bueno, Pues Despues De Esto No Creo Que Sonny Monroe Piense Lo Mismo...


**Hola Otra Vez!, Esta Es Mi Entrada Para El Concurso De xXGoldie12Xx, Tenia Que Ser Sobre Un Cuento De Hadas, Asi Que Escogi ''Blanca Nieves'', Mi Favorita Es ''La Bella Y La Bestia'' Pero Esta Es De Blanca Nives!**

**SWAC N0 Me Pertenece**

**Disfruten La Historia!**

* * *

PV_S

-Quién es?- Me pregunta Tawni después de un aburrido silencio al oírme suspirar

-Quien es que?- Le pregunto confundida, no sabía de quien estaba hablando

-Que quien te gusta, retrasada!- Me responde un poco desesperada volteándose hacia mí con una cara de curiosidad que me hacía reír

Después de haberme recuperado de la risa y captar lo que Tawni quería decir, pude hablar:

-No me gusta nadie, solo espero que algún día alguien me llegue a amar y yo lo llegue a amar a él- Aclaro a Tawni suspirando otra vez, ella solo me rodo los ojos y sonrió, rio un poco y hablo:

-Sonny, eres muy rara!, a _nuestra_ edad las chicas no se preocupan por el futuro, ni por ''amor'' solo por chicos!- Me corrigió Tawni como si fuera más obvio que decir que su labial favorito es Cacao-Moka-Cacao, Yo solo encogí los hombros y me fui por un helado de yogurt, no tenía ganas de discutir con Tawni ahora, hace rato discutimos por una escena y después por un vestido, así que estaba un poco harta de oír su voz chillona contra mí. Somos mejores amigas, pero pensamos tan diferente.

Iba de camino a la cafetería y pase por unos posters de Mack Falls, me acorde de Chad, era extraño, porque después lo veo pasar por el pasillo, y tenía la misma expresión en la cara que tenía en el poster, reí un poco por la coincidencia, pero me escucho, entonces me busco y cuando me encontró se acerco lentamente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, con su típica expresión relajada y segura de si y con sus hermosos ojos azules en los que lentamente me perdía y después no encontraba el camino de regreso.

-Monroe- Habla Chad cuando llego a mí, estaba justo enfrente de mi y mi corazón se aceleraba cada decima de segundo, tal vez mi pensamiento de cero sentimientos por Chad este equivocado

-Chad-Conteste muy dulce fuera de mi, no estaba pensando en nada solo en…nada

-Algodón de azúcar?- Pregunta una señora con un esponjoso algodón de azúcar en la mano que salió de la nada, me asuste porque estaba ''pensando'' si así se le puede decir, a cuando no piensas en nada, sonreí al ver el tierno color amarillo que llevaba el algodón, decidí que un lindo algodón de azúcar no hace daño a nadie

-Cuál es su precio?-pregunte dulcemente al ver la inocente cara de la señora

-Por ser usted, es gratis- Me contesta emocionada y con una sonrisa en la cara, me conmovió, estire el brazo para tomarlo, pero Chad me detuvo, tomo mi mano cuando ya casi alcanzaba el algodón de azúcar, electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo en ese momento, pero lo ignore; la expresión de la señora desapareció y apareció una cara de frustración y enojo. Voltee a ver a Chad para hacerle una mirada con la que entendiera que me soltara, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba siendo jalada por Chad tratándome de llevar a la cafetería, me solté de el

-Que te pasa?- Pregunte sobando mi brazo por la fuerza que Chad había aplicado contra el

-Lo siento si te lastime- Se disculpa Chad ignorando mi pregunta

-Está bien, pero porque hiciste eso?- lo perdono y sigo con mi pregunta

-Sonny, no puedes comprarle algodones de azúcar a una señora que no conoces y que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, y encima de todo te lo está regalando, no te parece algo extraño?- Me explica Chad bajando la voz al darse cuenta que la señora nos estaba observando

-No, y si me disculpas tengo algo pendiente con un lindo y esponjoso algodón de azúcar amarillo- Le respondo dándome la media vuelta y caminando de vuelta hacia la señora, quien para ahora tenía su expresión feliz de nuevo, pero otra vez, Chad tomo mi brazo, ignore la electricidad de nuevo y me zafé de el

-Lo siento- Me disculpo ante la señora

-No hay cuidado- Me responde poniendo el algodón de azúcar en mi mano, sonriendo raramente y yéndose. Eso me pareció extraño, pero Chad me seguía viendo, así que empecé a comerlo para darle la contra

Llegue a la cafetería con mi algodón de azúcar, me lo acabe y me dirigí por mi helado de yogurt, lo escogí de vainilla, es delicioso!, y después me fui a mi camerino muy feliz con mi helado, hoy no tenía ninguna escena que grabar. Ya casi llegaba a mi camerino, cuando sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago, no sabía que era, lo ignore _No te preocupes Sonny se pasara _Eso espero

PV_C

_No, y si me disculpas tengo algo pendiente con un lindo y esponjoso algodón de azúcar amarillo _ Espero que le parezca lindo cuando tenga dolores insoportables!, Pero me quiere escuchar? No!, No lo hace! Eso era para su propio bien, pero ella no me quiso escuchar, allá ella!, Y mírala!, ahora esta desmayándose en medio del corredor por el dolor!...AHORA ESTA DEMAYANDOSE EN MEDIO DEL CORREDOR POR EL DOLOR!

SP_V

Creo que no lo pude resistir, solo me maree y empecé a ver el suelo muy cerca, me había resignado a que caería y golpearía el piso, pero algo me detuvo, simplemente era como evitar mi caída, estaba impactada por dos razones 1° Evitar caerse mágicamente y 2° EL DOLOR!

Cerré los ojos, sentía como alguien tocaba mi frente como si estuviera checando si tenía fiebre, y luego exclamar ''Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital rápido!'', y con eso supe que no evite caerme mágicamente. La voz era muy familiar, podía jurar que era…no no puede ser…jamás le importaría _yo…Jamás… _

PV_C

Sonny estaba cayendo rápidamente, corrí a su lado a evitar su caída, intento abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Tenía mucha fiebre, era muy débil, perdería el conocimiento en poco tiempo, teníamos que llevarla a un hospital rápido! Sabía que no debía comerse ese algodón de azúcar!, Lo sabía!

La cargue, tenía que avisarle a Tawni o a alguien, estábamos muy cerca de su camerino, pero eso sería perder tiempo, y no hay tiempo que perder ahora, así que decidí llamarla. En lo que iba saliendo del estudio, inmediatamente le marque a Tawni, se oía muy espantada y alarmada mientras le contaba lo que paso, en menos de un minuto ya estaba caminando a un lado de mi, subimos a Sonny a mi auto y la llevamos al hospital más cercano que encontramos, seguía inconsciente. Tawni llamo al Señor Cóndor y a Marshall, para avisarles, le dije que llamara a mi director también, ya que tenía algunas escenas que grabar y sería extraño que me desapareciera de la nada

Llegamos al hospital, los doctores rápidamente la subieron a una camilla y la llevaron a un cuarto. Estaba tan preocupado por ella, unas pocas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero no deje que Tawni las viera. Esperamos como dos horas y media, para este tiempo ya habían llegado el resto de los Que Onda! Pero estaban en la cafetería del hospital haciendo cartitas y carteles a Sonny diciendo ´´Mejórate pronto'' y cosas así y habían llegado arreglos florales de parte de los estudios Marshall y el Señor Cóndor.

Un doctor salió, Tawni se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a él y empezaron a hablar , me puse más nervioso, que tal si algo salió mal? O la trajimos tarde? O el algodón de azúcar le hizo demasiado daño?

-No está bien, esta en un estado en el que no se sabe cuando reaccionara, al parecer el algodón de azúcar no era lindo y esponjoso como Sonny creía, pero la podemos pasar a ver- Me dice Tawni acercándose a mi triste y desconsolada, sentí como mi cara perdió la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Seguí a Tawni hacia la habitación donde estaba Sonny

Ahí estaba, recostada en su ''cama'', tan inocentemente como siempre lo es, pero su cara no había perdido la esperanza como lo había hecho la mía, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero podía sentir el amor que había en ellos

-Está en coma- Dice Tawni con la mirada baja dejando escapar una lagrima de sus tristes ojos, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en dos con esas palabras…Yo no odiaba a Sonny…_Al contrario_…

Suspire y camine a su lado, se debió haber intoxicado por lo que contenía el algodón de azúcar. Acaricie su mejilla, estaba fría. Admire los aparatos que la mantenían viva y suplique que lo hicieran bien

-Chad, solo tenemos dos minutos, si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora- Me explico dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de Sonny y se marchaba

Quedamos solo Sonny y yo, un doctor iba caminando por el pasillo del hospital en camino al cuarto, y supe, _es ahora o nunca_…

Me acerque a su cara y la mire plenamente, deje un beso en sus labios, sentí electricidad que, como en otras ocasiones, no pude evitar, sabía que no podía regresarme el beso por el estado en que estaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Salí de la habitación con el corazón roto, no dejaría el hospital hasta que Sonny salga de aquí, y si ella…_muere…Iré con ella a donde sea que la muerte la lleve…_

Estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí, en la sala de espera o en algún otro lugar ya que no me dejaban pasar con Sonny. Apenas Salí de la habitación, cruzaba la puerta y me sentaba en una silla cerca de ahí cuando llega Tawni corriendo muy emocionada, desde que la vi supe que había pasado algo con Sonny

-Despertó!- Me explica Tawni emocionada

No lo podía creer, esperar tanto tiempo para un futuro que crees que jamás llegara, y llega cuando menos te lo esperas, yo esperaba un futuro incierto, un futuro esperado que llego inesperadamente

_Inesperado Futuro Esperado_

En ese preciso momento sentí como encontraba la parte perdida de mi corazón partido en dos, después de todo, todo este tiempo, _he_ _sabido quien la tenia…

* * *

_

**Y? Que Tal? Horrible?, Bueno? Que Cancion Creen Que Merezca Esta Historia?**

**Gracias Por Leer!, Revisen! (Solo Es Una Sugerencia)**


End file.
